


Battered Books

by Kittie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern verse, This is floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittie/pseuds/Kittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one ask out a librarian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battered Books

 

It’s _dumb_ but Mia thought it was _endearing_ when he’d told her his plan. Every Sunday he found himself in the library attempt to catch up on missed assignments and even work on ones due later to not interfere with his sports. A workaholic, an over achiever, Cullen is a a great many things but, at this moment, he’s a nervous wreck with sweaty palms.  _Maker’s breath_ , he’s making a fool out of himself the longer he waits to enact the very plan he’s been stressing over since he called his older sister on Monday to ask how to go about such a task as attempting to garner the eye of a certain librarian.

The blond gathers his courage, picking up the borrowed book before placing it in front of _him_  with that atrocious mustache Cullen can’t stop staring at on a _good_ day. The man hardly looks up with his nose stuck in a book gesturing for the blond to just leave it. However, for Cullen, that isn’t good enough. A finger hooks around the top of the book and, _Maker preserve him_ , those sharp gray eyes are on him in an instant and the blond can feel the heat licking up his neck and settling on his cheeks for daring to step between Dorian’s never ending thirst for knowledge.

“Ah! Cullen, what a surprise." The sharp look leaves his features in favor of that damned smirk that made the handle bar mustache crooked. Cullen clears his throat gathering the strength to physically hand over the book, part one of the plan has been executed. Dorian only perks a brow as fingers brush in the passing of the text. Cullen’s heart hammers and, _Maker_ , he’s going to make an absolute ass out of himself.

"There was something wrong with the back of that book. I figured I should let you know before I left." The blond states and Dorian looks offended for the book. Teeth sink into his cheek as he back peddles away from the desk. An injured book? Cullen suddenly means nothing and he’s thankful for the retreat back to his schoolwork. 

     A vibration in his pocket catches his attention a minutes later. A thumb swipe to the side and the unknown number that has an area code that’s certainly not from this town or any he knows.

**[ UNKNOWN ]** I was wondering when you’d work up the nerve to ask but worrying me over someone defacing a book? I should ignore you on the principle alone.  
**[ UNKNOWN ]** I’d love to know how you came up with the idea for this. It was far too charming and I pride myself on being more charming than all. I cannot have you taking my title. What would everyone say?   
**[ UNKNOWN ]** I get off at 7 and I expect you to be waiting in the coffee shop for me, understand?

Maker help him, his lips twist into a giddy smile and he tries his best not to grin like an idiot when Bull claps him on the shoulder and tells him practice is in an hour. A quick glance at his watch– two hour practice that leaves him time for the 7 o’clock deadline with enough excess time for a shower. Good.

A few taps and Dorian’s number is programmed into his phone. He has Dorian’s number. _Maker_ , he is an idiot but Mia had been right on how well that worked.

**[ RUTHERFORD ]** Okay, I have practice til five. I’ll see you at seven.

No one asks why he’s in a good mood at practice and that’s fine. His head is barely there anyway, already at the coffee waiting for Dorian to grace him with his presence.


End file.
